


Wait for Me

by TiedToaDream



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Allusions to smut, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt and comfort, I cried while writing this, Near Death Experience, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiedToaDream/pseuds/TiedToaDream
Summary: Betty and Jughead head off on a long awaited weekend away, only for tragedy to strike their lives once again when an unexpected visitor interrupts their vacation.





	1. The Getwaway

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and maybe grab some tissues as well.

“Are you ready?” Betty called from the doorway, a backpack slung over her shoulder. They were going away for an extended weekend. With everything that had happened over the past few months, it was desperately needed. They were going to be teenagers for a change, with no one but each other to keep themselves company. 

“Just a sec.” He replied, not bothering to look up from his writing.

“Come on, your novel can wait.” She pouted, mostly playing but also quite serious.

“I just have to finish this paragraph.” 

“We’re going to get away from all this. Juggy, please. I want to be there by dark.” 

“Okay, okay, I’m coming.” He said, shoving his laptop into the bag he had packed.

“I still can’t believe my mom agreed to let us take the car.” She said, the anticipation rising as she walked through the trailer. 

“I think she’s started warming up to me.” Jughead teased, locking the door behind them. “Or maybe she’s just afraid if she said no we would have taken the motorcycle.”

“That’s probably the more likely reason,” She said, slipping their bags into the trunk. “I’m just glad we get to go.”

“Me too Betty, me too.” He flashed her a smile.

“Where to first?”

“Lets swing by Pop’s and grab a bite to eat.”

“Are you ever not hungry?” Betty joked, rolling her eyes. 

“Usually while I’m asleep.”

“I’m so excited for this trip.”

“It’s going to be great, just the two of us.” He said, “Not that I don’t enjoy our occasional excursions with Archie and Veronica.”

“I know exactly what you mean. It’s like a dark cloud seems to follow the four of us around. At least if it’s just me and you we can enjoy each others company a little more than usual.” 

“I think I like where you’re going with that.”

“Oh you’ll like it alright.” She teased as they pulled into the parking lot. “I think I’m just going to get a milkshake.” 

“I can run in and grab the food for us so we can get there quicker then. What sort of milk shake do you want?”

“Strawberry.” She replied, pulling into the parking lot. “I’m going to call my mom and let her know we’re heading out.”

“Okay, I love you Betts.” He said, kissing her on the cheek.

“I love you too.” Betty smiled, rolling the windows down. She pulled her phone out and picked her mom from the contact list. The phone rang once, twice, three times, then went to voicemail. She watched as the door to the dinner slammed behind Jughead.

She hadn’t told him everything that she had planned. Hell, she hadn’t even told them where they were going. She had rented a cabin for the weekend. It wasn’t anything in comparison to Veronica’s cabin, but it was going to be perfect for just the two of them. 

Betty froze, catching a figure out of the corner of her eye, dressed in all in black with a solid black beanie. Just a black beanie, not a hood, not her Dad, just a normal person. She exhaled the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. 

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked, passing her the milkshake through the window.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She said, her stomach still turning. “I just thought I saw someone.”

And they were on the road again.

 

“You drove us all the way out here to go camping?” Jughead asked as they turned into the road leading up to Pine Grove Campground, clearly marked by the sign that arched over the road. 

“No, our destination is actually a bit farther down the road. This is a short cut, at least according to my map.” 

“I trust you,” He assured her, placing his hand on her leg and giving it a light squeeze. 

“Good.” She replied, biting her bottom lip just enough where he would notice. “We’re getting close now.”

“Awesome, I can’t wait to get out of the car.”

“Juggy we’ve only been in the car for a couple hours.” She rolled her eyes.

“I know, I’m just not a huge fan of cramped spaces these days.”

“After sleeping at the school?” 

“Yeah,” He said, looking out the window. “That’s it.”

“Well, we’re here.” She said, pulling up beside the little cabin. It was small and quaint but well maintained. Ivy trailed up one side of the structure and ran along the edge of the roof. The sun was setting past the trees that formed a wall around the cabin. It was beautiful. “It’s not much but I think it will serve its purpose. It's charming.”

“It’s perfect.” He decided before even getting out of the car. “How did you find this place?”

“It’s owned by an elderly couple back in Riverdale and they rent it out as extra income. Sweet pea suggested it actually. He’s related to them somehow.”

“It seems like everyone in Riverdale is related.” He mused. “I’ll have to thank him.” 

“Doesn’t it though?”

“I’m glad you are getting along better with my serpent friends.”

“Well I don’t think I’ve been the problem for a while.” She said, using a little gold key to unlock the door to the cabin.

“I know, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t appreciate it.” 

“Wow,” Betty said, eyeing the fresh flowers in the vase on the countertop near the door. “This place really is charming.”

“Anywhere’s perfect if I’m with you.” 

“Awh Juggy, you’re so sweet.” She said, wrapping her arms around him and lacing her fingers together behind his neck. 

He responded by wrapping his hands around her waist as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “I’ve missed you. I know we see each other almost every day but it’s not the same.”

“We’re always distracted.” She agreed, kissing him again.

“Or interrupted.” He backed her up against the cabin door pressing his body against hers. 

Betty’s phone started ringing, vibrating in her front pocket between them. “Speaking of interrupted,” She groaned, pulling the phone from her pocket. “Hey mom.”

Jughead backed away and started unloading the bag of snacks he had packed for them onto the counter.

“Yeah, we made it there.” 

“Yes, everything’s fine.”

“Mom we came up here to get away. No one is going to bother us.” She looked at Jughead and rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah. I love you too.”

“Mhm,”

“Bye.” She tossed her phone onto the counter and groaned. 

“Everything okay?” Jughead asked, eyeing her carefully. 

“Yeah, just my mom being crazy.” Betty decided, her mind drifting back to the figure she’d seen at Pop’s. She couldn’t really blame her mom for being antsy. 

“What did she want?”

“She just wanted to make sure we were okay.”

“Well, she is your mom.”

“I see you brought snacks.” Betty said, eyeing the spread on the counter.

“Now you’re hungry?” 

“Starving actually.” She decided, grabbing a pack of red vines off of the counter. She ripped the pack open and pulled one out. “Want one?”

“When don’t I?” He asked, taking one from her.

“So this place has a tv and a dvd player. I brought some of your favorites if you would want to go curl up on the couch with me and some snacks. We could just relax for a while.” She suggested.

“That sounds great Betty.”

“Awesome, I’ll go set the dvd up.” 

“What are you putting on?” Jughead asked, taking a seat on the couch as Betty kneeled in front of the dvd player. 

“You’ll see.” She said, her voice ringing like a song.

He watched her for a moment, enjoying the view. It seemed like they were never truly alone any more. Whether it be the investigative work they had sunk themselves back into or fighting whatever chaos was engulfing them, they had trouble finding time for their relationship. 

A car door slammed outside of the cabin. 

Betty jolted up. “Jug, what was that?” She asked in a hushed down. 

The cabin door flung open and a tall man stepped inside. Betty froze, caught like a deer in headlights as she recognized him as the man she had saw at Pop’s before they left. Her eyes fell on the gun in the man’s hand as he fired a shot.

“Betty, down!” Jughead screamed, lunging across the coffee table to knock her out of the way. Three more shots fired in rapid succession as the coffee table shattered. Jughead’s body collided with Betty’s as they fell to the floor, knocking the tv off of it’s stand. 

Before he could take a breath he felt sticky wet heat spreading across the front of his shirt. Nothing hurt but that only panicked him more. He kept his body on top of hers, silently praying the only prayer he had ever so much as mumbled. 

The front door of the cabin shut and his eyes snapped open. He pulled back and looked at his girlfriend. Tears were pouring from the corners of her eyes as she gasped for breath. 

“J- Juggy.” She managed, gasping in pain with every breath.

“No,” He said, as he looked her body over. Pools of blood had spread over her shirt and onto the floor.“No, no, no, no, no.” 

“Hurts.” She moaned, snapping her eyes shut.

He grabbed a throw blanket from the couch and pressed it to her chest and abdomen, eliciting a shriek of pain from her. “Baby, baby stay with me.”

“I’m going to die.” She said, her voice too even, as all of the color drained from her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him. 

“You’re going to be okay.” He said, his tears falling on her face.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911 on speakerphone.

_Hello, 911, what is your emergency?_

“I need an ambulance. My girlfriend’s been shot in the stomach.” The words taste bad coming out of his mouth and he suddenly feels like he’s going to be sick.

_What is your address?_

_“_ I don’t know, we’re at some cabin past Pine Grove Campground.” He was sobbing now. “Send someone now.”

“I- Jug- I love you.” She said, suddenly frantic again. She grabbed his hand that was pressing the blanket into her stomach and squeezed it feebly. 

_Sir please stay on the line as we trace your location._

“It’s okay Betty, you’re going to be okay.” He said, pressing a kiss hard against her forehead. “You’re going to be okay.”

“Tell me-.”

“I love you Betts. God do I love you more than anything. You are my everything.” He said, frantically racking his brain for anything he could think of. There had to be something, anything. The seconds felt like minutes and the minutes felt like hours. 

“Jug it hurts.” She choked, a few droplets of blood coming from the corner of her mouth.

“I’m so sorry Betty. I’m so sorry. You’re going to be okay. They’ve got to be almost here by now. They're going to help you baby. You're going to be okay. I'm going to make sure you're okay..”

“I don’t think so.” She coughed, her face contorting in imaginable pain as the motion racked her body with pain. She relaxed into the floor, her eyes fluttering shut. 

“No baby, stay with me. You have to stay with me until they get here okay?” He said, shaking her gently.

“Hurts, so bad.” She said, pausing between each word. “Polly. Mom. Tell them I love them.”

“You can tell them yourself baby. It’s going to be okay.” He urged, panic coursing through his veins. “You’re going to be okay.”

“Goodnight Juggy.” She trailed off as the paramedics burst through the door. “Love you.”

The world was a blur. A man in an EMS uniform pulled Jughead off of her and took his spot. With a woman he got Betty onto the gurney and rolled her into the ambulance. The entirety of the cabin was covered in blood. Jughead slumped against the wall, unable to make sense of the world as the woman approached him.

“Excuse me sir, you’re hurt.”

“What?” He asked, unable to comprehend what she was saying.

“Your arm is injured.”

“What?” He asked, looking down at himself. Sure enough, this arm was covered in blood with more seeping out. He couldn’t even feel it.

“You need to come with us.”

He needed to stay with Betty anyway. He clamored to his feet and the world went black. 


	2. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead wakes up in the hospital and can think of nothing but Betty.
> 
> Angst, fluff, hurt, and comfort ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know absolutely nothing about medicine so if I got something drastically wrong feel free to let me know how to fix it.
> 
> Enjoy.

Jughead’s eyes fluttered open as he scanned the too familiar room. It had been more than a month since he had been in the hospital. Why was he- Shit. Everything that had happened hit him all at once and he bolted upright, a hiss of pain leaving his lips before he could stop himself.

“Easy there Jughead.” FP warned from the chair in the corner of the room, looking worse for the wear.

“Betty?” He asked in a gravely voice, unable to form a coherent sentence with all of the thoughts racing through his mind. Fragments of memories played over in his mind like bits of shattered mirror.

“You scared the shit out of me,” He said, walking over to the bed. He placed a hand on Jughead’s shoulder, an unusually paternal reaction from FP. “Lay down son.”

“Is she okay?” He pleaded, suddenly very aware of how dry his mouth was.

“Jughead, lay down.” FP demanded, gently pushing on his shoulder.

“Answer my damn question.”

“I don’t know anything yet. Now will you lay the hell down?”

“You’re lying,” He realized, his head spinning.

“Jesus christ Jughead, I’m not lying to you boy.” He said, forcefully pushing Jughead back into the bed. “You lost a lot of blood. You need to relax.”

“You know something,”

“Take a deep breath. You need to calm down before you hurt yourself.” FP said, nearly shaking him as he held his shoulder against the bed.

“Did she- She isn’t.“

“No, she’s alive,” FP sighed, running his hand back through his hair. “I’m not going to lie to you. It doesn’t look good.”

Jughead inhaled sharply, his head spinning with the weight of his father’s words. FP had never been one to sugar coat things, even when it was to his benefit. Suddenly his body hurt, aching like he’d been hit by a truck. The last thing he remembered was leaning over her body. He swallowed hard, trying to shake his choice of words. “How bad is it?”

“There was a lot of damage and she’s been in and out of surgery since you two came in. Alice is gonna text me as soon as she’s out of surgery and give me an update.”

“I need to get out of here. I need to be there when she wakes up.” He decided, pushing his body up in the bed.  
“You’re not going anywhere, not anytime soon,” FP warned him, looking increasingly more stressed out. “You were shot twice Jughead. Your arm is fractured and another bullet grazed a rib. You got lucky but that doesn’t mean you’re clear to go.”

“Well that explains the pain,” He mumbled to himself. “How long until she’s out of surgery?”

“I’ll text Alice right now.” FP offered, pulling a flip phone out of his back pocket. He quickly typed something and grabbed a little black button connected to a wire leading to his iv stand. “I think you remember how to use this from last time.”  
  
“Yeah,” He said, pressing the button as he waited for the rush of pain medication to kick in.

“It would be nice if you didn’t have to see it for a while.” FP suggested, half joking.

“I wish I had a choice,”

“What happened Jughead?”  
  
“I- It’s all a little fuzzy now,” He explained, although it wasn’t quite right. All the memories of the night he had retained were crystal clear, but choppy like he had experienced every moment at the same time. He paused, trying to piece the timeline together. “Betty was putting on a movie and some guy broke down the front door of the cabin and started shooting. It all happened so quickly. I remember knocking her down and shattering the coffee table. And I remember her on the floor-”  
  
“Did you get shot before or after you knocked Betty down?”

“I-I don’t even remember getting shot. I was to preoccupied to feel it I guess.”

“Adrenaline is one hell of a drug.” FP said, leaning back in the chair. “It sounds like your a damn hero to me Jug.”  
  
“I’m not- I don’t like that.” He said, a twisted knot curling in the pit of his stomach. The word left a bad taste in his mouth before he could even say it. He was nothing of the sort. He was useless for not being able to protect her.

“It’s true. You may have saved her life, getting her out of the line of fire.” He offered, pulling his phone back out of his pocket.

“Stop.” Jughead warned, the morphine making him warm.

“That was Alice. Betty is out of surgery.”

“Is she okay?” He asked, perking up although the medication was making him sleepy.

“She’s in critical condition.”

“I need more than that.”

“Look, I’ll go find Alice, get some information out of a doctor, whatever I have to do. I’ll be back as soon as I can okay? The sheriff was outside earlier, waiting for you to wake up so you could give a statement. I was supposed to tell the nurse as soon you woke up but I wanted to give you some time. Archie and Veronica, and well, damn near all of the Serpents are in the waiting room too. Are you up for visitors? I don’t give a damn who the Sheriff is if you’re not ready.”

“It’s fine. I can talk to him. I need to talk to Archie and Veronica too.”

“Veronica?” FP asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“As much as I hate her family, she’s Betty’s best friend.”

“Whatever you want son.”

A slew of doctors and nurses came in and out of the room over the next half hour, followed by the sheriff’s deputy. He gave a brief statement and received strict instructions to call if he thought of anything else.

“Jughead you look awful.” Veronica said, her own make up smudged on both of her eyes. It was almost bizarre for the raven haired teenager to look so disheveled.  
  
“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“Even high on morphine you still sound like yourself.” Archie said with a forced smile, taking a seat at the foot of his bed.

“It’s wearing off,” Jughead assured him. “I need my head clear right now.”

“What happened?”  
  
“Don’t push him Archiekins,”

“No, it’s okay. I need you to know so you can help me find who did this.” Jughead said. He stepped them through everything that had happened up until the 911 call, only pausing briefly when he thought he was going to vomit from the disgust washing over him. He swallowed down the bile building in his throat as he recounted the phone call.  
  
“She was scared to death and all I could do was watch.” He sobbed, unable to stop himself. “She was hurting so badly and I couldn’t do anything. She just-.”

Archie took the morphine pump out of his hand and pressed the button.

“She’s made it this far, she’s going to be okay.” Veronica managed despite the fact that Jughead’s story had her crying again. “She’s going to be fine.”

“That’s what I kept telling myself, telling her. I don’t know that it did any good.”

“She is alive.” Veronica said, grabbing ahold of Jughead’s hand.

“How is she? I need a real answer, details. My dad wouldn’t tell me anything and got out of here as quickly as he could when I started asking questions.”

“Well, it’s bad Jug, really bad.” Archie admitted, finally meeting his best friend’s gaze. “From what the doctors said, her spleen is basically shredded. There was a lot of damage to her liver, one kidney and her stomach. Another bullet went through her lung and lodged against her spine. It was looking really bad there for a while. She died on the operating table twice, but they got her back.”

“Jesus christ.” Jughead whispered, feeling the bile in his stomach creeping up. He leaned over the bed and vomited, just barely making it into the trash can.

Veronica awkwardly patted his shoulder while Archie rubbed her back.  
  
“She’s in recovery in critical condition, but things are looking better now. She’s alive and breathing.” Archie said, only sounding half as confident as normal.

“Whoever did this-“

“Is going to pay.” Jughead finished her sentence.

“Do you have any idea who would do this?”

“It was a big guy, maybe six foot tall. I can only guess it’s because of me, maybe one of the ghoulies,” He said, trying to put the puzzle pieces together in his mind. “Maybe someone seeking revenge after everything Hal did, or maybe one of your d-“  
  
“You don’t have to say it.” Veronica assured him. “I don’t think he would but at this point I wouldn’t be surprised by anything. And I want you to know I’m on your side, in all of this. Me, you, Archie, and Betty have to stick together. I’m not sure there’s anyone else we can trust.”

“You’re right Ronnie.” Archie decided. “And don’t you dare blame yourself for this Jughead. We’ve been friends long enough I know exactly how you work. You’re going to want to, to give yourself some other reason to hate yourself but that’s not what Betty needs right now. She’s going to need you to be strong for her. The wallowing in self pity bullshit isn’t going to fly Jug.”

“You’re right.” He agreed through gritted teeth. It would just make Betty worry about him when she woke up. If she woke up, he corrected himself mentally. Getting his hopes up hurt too much, knowing what could come.  
  
“How are you feeling, physically?” Archie asked.

“I feel like shit, but I feel guilty for saying that. She’s got it so much worse.”

“You don’t need to play pain olympics Jughead,” Veronica offered. “How is your arm?”  
“Honestly I think I would feel a lot better if I could just get out of here. This place isn’t conductive to healing for me. There’s too many bad memories here.”  
  
“Do you want us to bust you out?” Veronica asked.

“Ronnie I’m not sure that’s a good-“

“Jughead, do you want us to get you out of here?” She asked, shooting her boyfriend a glare.

“If they don’t let me out by tomorrow, or if Betty wakes up and asks for me.”

“If she wakes up tonight I’ll steal a wheelchair and take you there myself.” She assured him.  
  
“What time is it?”

“Four in the afternoon.” Archie replied, looking at his phone.

“Damn,” He swore under his breath. “Could you find out if they brought my cell phone in with me? I think I might have left it in the cabin.”

“I’ll go ask the nurses.” Veronica volunteered.

“She’s acting weird.” Jughead decided as she left the room. “I mean, I know things have been different since the election but I didn’t think she’d changed her opinion on me that much.”

“We’re all hurting right now Jug, and I think she might feel a little guilty.”

“Do you think it was Hiram?” He asked bluntly.

“If it was you, I wouldn’t be surprised, but as far as I know he doesn’t have any real vendetta against Betty. I don’t think he would hurt his own daughter’s best friend to get at an enemy.”

“Just like he wouldn’t hurt her boyfriend?”

“You have a point.” Archie sighed. “I hate him Jughead, maybe even more than you, but for Ronnie’s sake I hope it’s not him. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself.”

“I just hope we can figure it out, and fast. I don’t really feel safe with us being here. I don’t like not being able to be there to protect her, not that I can protect her. God, I’m so useless.”

“Don’t say that. You need to quit thinking like that.”  
  
“Right,” He half-heartedly agreed, pressing the button in his hand again. It seemed to take the edge off of his emotional pain more than anything.

“They do have a guard posted at the entrance to the ICU, just in case whoever it is comes back.”

“With the law enforcement in this town that doesn’t exactly give me a ton of hope.”

“I can’t say I blame you.”

 

Betty’s hospital room was loud, polluted with the hissing and beeping of the machines that filled the room. Jughead winced as he looked at her, trying to take a visual inventory of the damage. Her skin was much paler than usual, almost translucent under the harsh lights that hung overhead. Various tubes were connected to her body under the blanket, a sight he tried to ignore. An oxygen mask covered the lower half of her face but there were no tubes there.  
  
“I thought you’d be here.” Alice said as she walked into the room, handing him a coffee.

“How could I be anywhere else?” He asked, still unable to take her eyes off of her.

“You could still be a patient in this hospital, where you’re supposed to be.”

“No offense Mrs. Cooper, but I don’t really care where I’m supposed to be. I’m where I need to be.” He said, gently laying his hand on top of Betty’s hand. It was ice cold.

“Don’t call me that name. It’s repulsive. Ms. Smith or Alice is fine.”

“Right.” He replied awkwardly.  
  
“She woke up earlier for a couple minutes, before they increased her dose of pain medication,” She said, taking a seat in the chair by the bed. Her voice was too steady, too even. Jughead had witnessed Alice in a variety of emotional states, but nothing had hit him as hard as this. It seemed unnatural.  
  
“Was she in a lot of pain?” He asked, trying to hold his voice as steady as hers.

“I don’t think so, but she managed to get one word out before she fell asleep, Jug.”

The reality hit him like a ton of bricks. She had woken up and he wasn’t there.

“Well I’m here now, and I don’t plan on going anywhere until we can leave together.” He decided, ignoring the logistics of the statement.

“The sheriff told me you threw yourself in front of her. Is that true?”  
  
“Not quickly enough,” He said, turning to look at her. “It all happened so fast, I didn’t react in enough time to protect her.”

“FP told me you got shot twice.”

“Just once,” He said, motioning to the sling that held his left arm. “The other bulled just grazed my side.”

“Even so,” She sighed as though it pained her. “Thank you Jughead.”

“Juggy?” The word came so soft Jughead was almost certain he had imagined it until he turned back around.

He clamored to her side, setting the coffee down so he could give her his full attention. Emotion welled up in him so strong he thought he might cry. “Hey,” He replied softly.

“I’m not dead.” She said, although the words came more like a question.

“I told you,” He said, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. “I love you Betts.”  
  
“I love you too.” She smiled under the oxygen mask, her eyes still closed.

“Do you need anything baby?” Jughead asked.  
  
“Everything is really fuzzy.” She decided, squinting her eyes open the tiniest bit.

“It’s from all the pain meds sweetheart.” Alice said, her entire demeanor changed, as she turned down the dimmer on the lights.

“My mouth is really dry.”

“I’ll see if I can get you some ice chips.” She replied, taking off to go find a nurse.

“Are you hurting baby?” Jughead asked, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

“It’s not bad, not now.”

“I’ve missed you.” Jughead confessed, carefully maneuvering the tubes on the bed so he could sit beside her.  
  
“How long?”

“You’ve been out for three days.”

“And I already need a nap.” She half laughed, a pained look crossing her face as she moved.

“You can go back to sleep.” He said, rubbing the back of her hand.

“No, I missed you too.”

“I’ll be here, always.”

“You’re hurt.” She frowned under the mask, noticing Jughead’s arm in the sling.

“It’s nothing.” He offered her a smile. The last thing he wanted was her worrying about him. “I’m okay, just a little beat up.”

“Your beanie is gone.”

“It needs washed.” He said, realizing it was probably on the floor somewhere in the cabin. It wouldn’t be going back for it.

“I’m really tired Juggy.”

“Go to sleep baby, I’ll be here. I promise. You need to rest.”

“So do you.” She reasoned, promptly falling back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be friends!  
> Find me on Tumblr @WritersGothic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but also, this isn't the end.  
> If you want me to torment you some more, or maybe vice versa, you can find me on tumblr @writersgothic  
> Please comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
